Obóz
| Zniszczone= | Zbudowane przez=Rozbitkowie | Zniszczone przez= | Znalezione przez= | Kontrolowane przez=Opuszczony | Cel istnienia=Miejsce życia rozbitków z Lotu 815. }} Obóz znajdujący się na wyspie jest domem rozbitków z lotu Oceanic 815. Sawyer czasem określał to miejsce mianem Islandtown (z ang. Miasto na Wyspie). Fani czasem nazywają to miejsce Środkową Sekcją Plaży. Pierwszy obóz Pasażerowie z środkowej sekcji lotu Oceanic 815 zbudowali obóz na plaży tam, gdzie rozbił się ich samolot. Większość z nich zamieszkała pod częściami samolotu, a niektórzy z nich spali pod gołym niebem. Sceny w pierwszym obozie były filmowane na Mokuleia Beach. Drugi obóz Około 22 dnia, kierunek fali na morzu zmienił się i zaczął niszczyć pierwszy obóz. Rozbitkowie przenieśli się więc z plaży do nowego obozu, w miejsce pełne drzew. Zaczęli stawiać więcej wytrzymałych konstrukcji, przy użyciu materiałów wziętych z rozbitego samolotu, a także przy użyciu palm i drzew. Obóz rozrósł się w połowie drugiego sezonu. Początkowo niektórzy z rozbitków przenieśli się do jaskiń, ale wkrótce wszyscy z nich wrócili do obozu, który znajdował się na plaży. Rozbitkowie z tylnej części samolotu, po spotkaniu z Michaelem i resztą grupy z tratwy, także przenieśli się do obozu na plaży. Gdy zagubieni odkryli Stację Łabędź i kilkoro z nich zamieszkało w niej - jednak po jakimś czasie stacja eksplodowała i wszyscy zmuszeni byli powrócić z powrotem na plażę. Drugi obóz jest filmowany na Papailoa Beach. Cechy * Przez obóz przepływa kanał z wodą płynącą z jaskini, a także kuchnia, w której znajduje się jedzenie produkcji Dharmy. * Charlie i Mr. Eko budowali kościół gdzieś w pobliżu obozu. ** Eko zaniechał budowy kościoła by naciskać przycisk w stacji Łabędź. Charlie jednak kontynuował budowę - nie zdążył jednak dokończyć kościoła, gdyż zginął w Zwierciadle. * Pięciu z rozbitków zostało zakopanych na cmentarzu, który znajduje się niedaleko obozu. Miejsca zamieszkania thumb|right|Schronienie Hurleya * Claire, Charlie i Aaron mieszkali razem w obozie, dopóki Claire nie wyrzuciła Charliego gdy znalazła jego heroinę. Zaraz potem Locke wprowadził się do nich, by chronić Claire i jej dziecko. ** Po pogodzeniu się z Claire, Charlie mógł powrócić do jej chatki. * Sun i Jin dzielą razem jeden namiot. Hurley mieszka blisko nich. * W odcinku okazało się, ze Sawyer mieszka naprzeciw Claire, zaraz przy oceanie, w dużym namiocie. Większość swego czasu spędzał w siedzeniu pierwszej-klasy z samolotu. Znajdowało się ono zaraz przy wejściu do namiotu. * W odcinku Charlie zbudował swój namiot niedaleko namiotu Sawyera. * Jest tam także duży gość który mieszka za Sayidem i Scottem (Steve'em), według słów Any-Lucii w odcinku . * Według Sawyera w odcinku , Tracy śpi zaraz obok "starego dobrego Scotta (Steve'a) żeby było jej cieplej w nocy". Nie jest jednak wyjaśnione czy dzielą jeden namiot czy tylko mieszkają obok siebie. * W odcinku namiot Sawyera zostaje zniszczony podczas walki pomiędzy nim a Hurleyem. W widać jak buduje on sobie chatkę by zastąpić namiot. * Ana-Lucia zamieszkała w głębi wyspy. W odcinku Locke pomaga jej rozciągnąć folię, która miała być dachem. de:Das Lager am Strand en:Beach camp fr:Camps des survivants ru:Лагерь